


Long road ahead

by sarcasmismyweapon



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Chris, Alpha Peter, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Cute, Family, Fluff, Funny, M/M, Mates, Mpreg, Omega Stiles, Polyamory, Pregnancy, Pups, mentions of heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 05:34:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15406104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarcasmismyweapon/pseuds/sarcasmismyweapon
Summary: Chris and Peter are anxiously awaiting their mate to come out of his feral state so they can share the excitement of the Omega carrying his first litter. It's a shame that the two Alpha's just have to survive the consequences of their Omega's hormones first.





	Long road ahead

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone I decided to play around with the whole Alpha/Beta/Omega dynamic. I really like it so I figured what the hell lets give it a whirl. This is also my first Poly fic. So many milestones lol. I hope you all enjoy it and please give kudos and comments if you do!
> 
> On another note I wanted to put it out there that I've created a private blog on tumblr that is solely for my writing. There you can ask questions about my works, give prompts and see the latest news on my works. The details are in my profile if you're interested.

It had been a trying couple of weeks since Stiles last heat, no matter what they did or tried Stiles refused to acknowledge that he was carrying pups. The errant Omega hissed at them anytime they tried to bring the subject up and in one case even went so far as to bite Peter. Chris had found it amusing, but had quickly admonished their Omega for biting. Peter adding slyly that the only biting that should be taking place was in the bedroom. That earned him a steely glare from Chris and an even more wily Omega. 

The two alpha’s had resigned themselves to waiting, Stiles could only hold off the truth for so long. He’d begin to show sooner or later, his lithe frame wouldn’t support pups otherwise. That’s not to say that the two men didn’t continue to try and nudge the boy forward a bit because they did a lot of nudging over the last few weeks. The sooner the Omega realized his condition the better, the hormonal stage at the beginning of carrying was nearly as bad as when Stiles would nest. It was just a shame that Stiles didn’t even register that he was carrying pups, he wouldn’t acknowledge it until his instincts told him otherwise. They taken to pointing out things to try and help the Omega along. From pointing out how the Omega’s food preference had changed (From everything under the sun to select items that changed each and every day) to his sleeping schedule ( Going to bed at 1am and waking up by 8 to sleeping whenever he damned well pleased.) and finally the biggest evidence of all. No sex. 

Stiles wouldn’t even allow them to touch him most days, they put up with it simply because the two alpha’s were aware of what was really going on even if their mate refused to acknowledge it. Stiles fell deeper and deeper each passing day into a feral like state as his body sought out to isolate itself from the world so as to concentrate on itself. To establish the health of the pups he was carrying.

Peter and Chris got by with sly movements of their hands across the boys flesh here or there as time went on, doing their best to continue to scent the boy regardless of his furious temper. It went against their very nature to allow their Omega to not smell like them, but to Chris’s unfortunate reality being the boys mate didn’t mean he wouldn’t get kicked in the balls when he pushed his luck. Peter felt it was more than compensation for when he got bit, Chris was not amused. The two alpha’s could do nothing, but wait it out. Eventually Stiles would have to realize that he was indeed carrying their pups, they just had to wait him out. So far Stiles was refusing to budge.

 

*************

 

Peter collapsed onto the couch, earning himself an appraising look from Chris. “What’s wrong now?”

Peter gave him an irritated look. “He’s locked himself in the bathroom.”

Chris snorted. “And?”

“And he refuses to come out.”

Chris shook his head. “He did that the other day...With the closet.” He waved a hand towards the hallway. “He’ll come out in a bit.”

“What is he doing?”

“Nesting?”

Peter shared a curious expression with his mate. “You don’t seem so sure.”

Chris sighed. “It’s not like I’ve done this before Peter.”

“He doesn’t have anything to nest with.” The wolf pointed out.

“True. Does he need stuff to start with? It’s not like he’s actually nesting yet, it’s more a trial.”

Peter hummed. “I don’t know.”

“We should know this.”

“Probably.”

“We should figure that out.”

“Probably.”

Chris glared at the wolfs languid form, Peter was enjoying this far too much to be truly concerned for Stiles safety. Giving an annoyed growl at the wolf, Chris returned to his reading.

“You do realize that no matter how much research we do, Stiles is going to do the opposite.”

Chris chuckled, allowing his book to fall to his lap once more. “True.”

“So should we really bother?”

“Do you want to be clueless the entire time he’s carrying?”

Peter sighed.

“I didn’t think so.” Chris replied cheekily.

“He can’t carry a full litter.” Peter mused aloud despite the frown on his face as he thought about it.

“Why not?”

“He’s too small.” Peter twisted his head to the side to gaze back at his mate. Chris seemed to be thinking it over, neither of them had all that much experience in this. Sure they came from larger families, but that didn’t mean shit. Omega’s didn’t flaunt themselves around, it was a private affair between mated pairs as to what happened during pregnancy. Even if they were to ask their family, the fact was they wouldn’t get a lot of answers.

“My mother was small.” Chris explained.

“Stiles small?”

Chris shook his head. 

“Then it doesn’t count.” Peter continued despite the obvious rebuttal that was hanging on Chris’s tongue. “Not to mention he’s male and this is his first litter.”

Chris sighed. “True.”

“It’ll be the hardest on him.”

Both Alpha’s tilted their heads a bit when they heard movement from down the hallway. Chris smirked when he noted that it was Stiles coming from his latest hiding place.

“Told you.”

Peter rolled his eyes, not bothering to comment on the man’s ego for having been proven right. “We will have to watch him carefully, with how he’s reacting now I can only imagine how he’ll be once he realizes he is carrying. I had foolishly thought that this stage of his pregnancy would be easier, I hadn’t counted on him being so obstinate as to refuse to accept his condition.”

“He’s just as new to this as we are Peter.”

“He’s an Omega. It’s supposed to be instinct.”

Chris gave him a put upon look. “Really? Did you know how long his heat’s were going to last? How his pheromones were going to affect us?

Peter glared. “That’s not instinct.”

Chris shrugged. “It’s common knowledge that all Alpha’s are supposed to know.”

“You didn’t know.” Peter quickly pointed out.

Surprisingly Chris didn’t try to duck out of that, instead he nodded. “You’re right I didn’t. However we both know that the pair of us refused to allow him to leave the den until we were absolutely sure his heat was over.”

Peter smirked as if he was thinking about that glorious week, Chris rolled his eyes. “Need I remind you Stiles wished to skin us alive for keeping him bed bound that long.”

“He was tired and sore, it did him well.”

“He also wanted to bathe.”

“He smelled like us.”

“The entire room smelled like us Peter, we’d been mating for a week solid.” Chris’s frown was back, the wolf didn’t seem bothered by it.

“You weren’t complaining if I recall correctly, in fact I think I remember you distinctly pinning the poor Omega to the bed and making his hormones go crazy just to keep him pliant.” The lavious grin on the wolfs face had Chris blushing. The other Alpha had indeed done that, using his own pheromones to keep Stiles ‘high’ on his scent. With his heat having just ended it worked just as well as if the boy was in the middle of his heat, keeping the Omega pliant and agreeable to his desires.

“I-I did.”

Peter was grinning like a cat that caught the canary. “He was rather delectable like that.”

Chris smirked. “He was.”

“Shame he won’t go into heat again.”

“Not until the pups are born.” Chris surmised. “Probably a few months after to be safe, he’s young.”

Peter hummed, they were in no hurry to breed the boy right after he whelped the pups he was carrying now. They had plenty of time to get many more litters from their lovely Omega, but for now they had to deal with the coming storm of his first litter. The sound of a door slamming only to rebound against the wall from the force of it not latching had the two Alpha’s exchanging looks.

“I get the recliner.”

Peter growled, Chris smirked. They were far too used to Stiles locking them out of the bedroom by now. Of course they had other bedrooms, but sleeping in one of them risked them being unaware of their Omega’s movements. Staying in the living room would leave them right in the boys path, thus alerting them if he left the sanctitude of the bedroom. Peter stretched himself against the couch, letting out a sigh of contentment when his back popped. Chris smirked at the wolf’s stretching.

“You have the best chance of getting into the bedroom.”

Peter arched a brow. “Why because he loves me more?” He teased.

Chris snorted. “No you idiot because your a wolf.”

“I would think that would disqualify me from interfering with his space Christopher.”

Chris growled upon hearing his full name on the wolf’s lips, Peter gave him a knowing look. Shaking off the wolf’s annoying habit the human continued. “Your wolf.”

“Yes? “

Rolling his eyes Chris expanded on what he was saying. “Not your a wolf, your wolf. You can turn into a wolf.”

“I’m aware of this.” Peter smirked.

Chris glared back at him as if he was dumbest person in the world, it only took a few seconds for Peter to realize what his mate was saying. 

“Hmm...You think that would work?”

“His instincts would most likely disregard you as a threat.”

“Really?” Peter laughed. “I would think that it would be the other way around.”

Chris shook his head. “He knows you Peter, he’s just to wired from carrying to realize that we aren’t a threat to his pups. Being an animal however might be enough for his hind brain to figure out that your his mate or at the very least not a threat since your an animal.”

“One doesn’t normally associate wolves to being docile creatures Christopher, most would consider that shape to be a predator.”

The Alpha shook his head as he countered. “Yes, but Stiles isn’t in his proper mind now is he?”

Peter hummed, arching his neck to stare down the hallway. “I suppose I could try.”

“Suppose?” Chris’s tone was clear, he didn’t believe the man at all.

Chuckling Peter rose from the couch. “Fair enough dear mate of mine, if this works I apologize for abandoning you post haste.”

Chris snorted. “So long as you give me updates I don’t care. See how close he’ll allow you, it’s probably too soon to hear the pups even with your hearing.”

“If I could lay my head on him possibly.” The wolf spoke as he began to strip out of his clothes. “But even as a wolf he isn’t about to let me to get that close to his stomach.”

“I figured as much.” Chris picked up the wolf’s shirt, carefully folding it as they talked. Doing his best to ignore the expanding stretch of skin the wolf was showing as he disrobed. 

“I will do my best though, I would like to know as soon as possible how many he’s carrying. We’ll need to make an appointment as soon as he’s aware of them.”

Chris sighed as he placed the wolf's clothing beside him on the couch, non repulsed by the naked form of the wolf. “I hope it’s soon. We’ve already known about them for a few weeks now.”

Peter gave a small noise of agreement. “True, but Omega’s take longer don’t they? I believe it’s some kind of test.”

Chris leveraged a disbelieving look at the man. Peter smirked back at him, but didn’t say anything more as he shifted effortlessly into his wolf form. Shaking out his fur, Peter trotted over to Chris allowing the other alpha to stroke his head a few times. Chris flicked an ear and with a smirk told the glaring wolf.

“Go and see how close he’ll let you get to him.”

Peter gave a nod and lopped quietly down the hallway. Chris tilted his head, carefully listening to see if he could hear anything. Chances were that Peter was going to get kicked from the room, a part of him almost wanted that to happen since the wolf had enjoyed his latest punishment from their Omega. However a larger part of him wished it would work, not being able to check on Stiles and the pup(s) he was carrying was stressing them both out. Stiles instincts might be able to push away the truth, but they could not and their instincts were going haywire. Demanding that they take care of their mate, to take care of their pups.

 

******* 

 

Peter was cautious as he nosed the door open, he was grateful that Stiles hadn’t managed to close it with his latest bout of anger after venturing out of the bathroom. It was easy to spot his little mate, the boy was curled up on top of their bed. Seemingly in the fetal position, Peter knew better. The Omega was curled protectively around his own belly at the moment, doing his best to shield his pups from view since his mates weren’t around to do it for him. Not that Peter and Chris wouldn’t do so, but at the moment Stiles refused to allow them close enough to protect any of them. 

Hopping up onto the bed gained the result he was expecting, Stiles wrenched himself upright a hiss already leaving his throat as he bared his teeth. Peter cocked his head to the side like a puppy, well aware that the embarrassing display he was making of himself was only for his mates benefit. Stiles hiss petered off as he continued to glare at the Alpha, the wolf cautiously laid down on the bed. Not daring to come closer to the already on edge Omega, his movement seemed to be appreciated as Stiles shrank back into himself. His steely gaze never leaving the wolf, but he no longer bared his teeth or hissed so Peter took it as a small achievement. The wolf wagged his tail, doing his best to show that he wasn’t a threat. Stiles watched him carefully a moment, letting out a small noise in his throat that spoke of the Omega’s warriness to allow him closer.

Peter lowered his head down onto his paws, content to stay where he was so long as it didn’t upset his mate. It appeared that Chris would be spending the night on the couch alone seeing as Stiles hadn’t yet run him out of the room. In reality the Omega was doing quite well for him being in the room, trespassing into his makeshift den. Peter had already started discussing it with Chris on where they would set up the boys nest. Stiles would be able to den anywhere in their house up until he sequestered himself into his actual nest to give birth, but the more prepared they were the better. He’d no doubt make a few pseudo nests that he’d discard only to rebuild as time went on. 

At the moment Stiles seemed to be rebelling against the lack of preparedness in their household. Both his and Chris’s attempts to leave appropriate materials for the boy to create a nest for himself were ignored. It was unheard of for an Omega not to nest so they contented themselves in the knowledge that Stiles would do it when it felt right to him.

In the meantime Peter contented himself with being in the same room as his Omega for the first time in what felt like eons, in reality they spent some time with him when he was out and about during the day even though he kept them at a distance. Nighttime however was when Stiles refused to tolerate their presence at all and with the sun setting just beyond the window, Peter waited to see what would happen. 

Stiles twisted about this way and that, trying to get comfortable in some manner all while keeping an eye on Peter. The wolf inwardly felt bad for giving his mate this distress, but his instincts were running amok of himself as well. He needed to be close to his mate, close to his pups. It was almost physically painful for him and Chris to leave the boy alone each night, knowing that he was just down the hall was not enough for them. They wanted him between them, safe and protected. Stiles did not feel the same way and that had resulted in many an injury for them. 

Stiles continued to twist this way and that until he managed to find a semi-comfortable position in which to keep an eye on the wolf. Peter let out a slow breath through his nose, something reminiscent of a sigh. Stiles eyes tightened a bit, he lifted his lip despite no sound leaving him. His Omega settled soon enough though his eyes never strayed far from him. Peter joyously watched as Stiles shifted a bit more against the headboard, allowing the fluffy pillows to cocoon him from the cold wood. A small threadbare blanket had been pulled up onto the bed, something that Peter knew did not normally take up space there. Stiles must have gotten it from one of the closets, it was the only item Stiles appeared to be using for warmth. Peter had to reign in his urge to try and bring something better or even offer his own body heat to the Omega. Neither would be appreciated at the moment so the wolf had to content himself with the knowledge that as soon as Stiles showed recognition for his condition that he would swaddle the boy in the warmest fabrics they had. If that wasn’t enough he and Chris would buy out the fabric store until they found something befitting their mates requests. 

Peter couldn’t help but let out a small rumble from deep in his chest, a sound his mate knew well. It spoke of safety, contentment and his promise to protect, Stiles loved the sound and tended to fall asleep when laying on Peter’s chest. The Omega across from him glared suspicious of the noise at first before tentatively laying his head down on his arms, Peter preened under his ability to even subdue his mate as he was. He watched on with an air of arrogance as his mate’s eyes drooped bit by bit as he continued to let out a steady rumble. Peter continued to make the soothing noise until he was sure that Stiles was asleep, he did a periphery glance around the room to ensure it was safe before laying his head back down and falling to sleep himself. Chris was going to be jealous in the morning.

 

************ 

 

Chris was jealous in the morning, Peter tried to stifle his snickers after slipping into the pants his mate had given him. Chris continued to give him the stink eye after he’d trotted down the hall in his sleek wolf body, crowing in delight for having spent the night near their mate.

“Shut up.” Chris growled in warning, his patience reaching an end.

Peter nodded his head, knowing better than to push the man in this tense time. It had to hurt to know that he couldn’t be that close to Stiles while Peter could.

“You will be displeased to note that I couldn’t get close enough to try and hear the pups.”

Chris’s tense frame lessened some at the news. “How close did he let you get?”

“I was on the bed with him, but across near the end of it. He hissed at me when I tested the limits. He was content enough to allow me to remain after I rumbled. He fell asleep soon after.”

Chris smirked, they had both used that ability against their mate. More often than not when he was refusing to sleep because of whatever project he was captivated with.

“He’s going to be mad when he realizes what you did.”

Peter waved a hand at him. “Hardly. He’s going to be far too embarrassed by exiling us from the bedroom, biting me and kicking you in the balls.” Chris’s lips twitched as he fought a smile at the man’s argument. “You know I’m right.” Peter pointed out with a finger gestured towards the man chest. 

Chris didn’t dare try to combat the man’s argument. “I’m sure he’ll be...Distraught one way or another.”

Peter huffed when he wasn’t validated by the other man, Chris’s smirk returned when his assumption of the man’s game was laid before him. Peter had always been one to seek out credit for his deeds, their mateship was no different.

“We will just have to wait then, sooner or later he’ll come around. It’s still relatively early isn’t it? We only noticed his symptoms after he bit me.”

Peter hummed. “True, but he was really pulling away already. Growling and hissing a few times before that.”

Chris nodded in agreement. “So we can estimate when he conceived can’t we? His heat was five days this time.”

Peter got the lavatious grin once more which had Chris rolling his eyes. “He’s already carrying Peter, you can’t knock him up again.”

“Fun to try.”

Chris snorted. “I think Stiles will have something to say about that.” The man’s dry tone was ignored by the wolf who proudly turned around to say. “He’ll be quite horny with carrying the pups, I don’t think we’ll be in short supply of sex Christopher.” The wolf grinned when he got another glare for using the man’s full name once more.

“Back to the point I was trying to make.” Chris gave the man a poignant look. “His heat was five days and we didn’t notice anything for close to two weeks after the fact.”

“Give a week for his body acclimating of course, which makes it a week and a half tops. If we use that timetable...”

Chris mentally calculated the days. “Either the third or fourth day of his heat.”

Peter nodded along, his own mental math adding up. “Of course that’s just an estimate.” The grin was back. “Omega’s have been known to store their mate’s seed for a few days after mating.”

Chris rolled his eyes. “He was already carrying by then Peter.”

“Ah, but we don’t know how many now do we?”

The alpha paused to consider that. It wasn’t unheard of for a litter to be mixed between dates of conception. Granted once one pup decided it was time to come into the world they all did, it was generally alright since the pups were conceived all at the same time or within a day or two of each other. The only real issue with a mixed litter was if there was a true runt of the litter, that was when stillborns could occur. With how Stiles heat went there wasn’t an overly large concern for this happening of course. The bigger issue for them was parentage, with a mateship such as theirs there was a big chance of the pups being divided between the two of them. Provided that Stiles was carrying more than one pup, with this being his first there was a chance that he’d only carry one. His body not ready to deal with the stress of more pups than his slight frame could handle.

“He could only be carrying one.”

Peter frowned as if he hadn’t even considered that, Chris smirked good naturedly. “He’s small Peter, it wouldn’t be surprising if his body wished to ease into things.”

The wolf huffed. “He’s Omega, their bodies want to carry as many pups as possible.”

“Safely possible.” Chris interjected. “His body knows how much it can take.”

Peter wasn’t pleased to hear the man arguing the one pup scenario, Stiles was more than capable to carry more than a singleton in his mind. Sure their mate was slight of frame, but he was strong. As if sensing where Peter’s mind had gone, Chris leaned forward to give the wolf a peck on the lips. Distracting him. “Hey. No matter how many he’s carrying we’ll have more.” He gave the wolf a smile. “I’m sure you’ll have ample time to improve your skills in the bedroom by then.” He teased.

Peter growled at the taunt, Chris laughed as he was pounced upon. The wolf riding him down to the ground, biting at his neck in anything but a dominance fight. Chris groaned as the wolf began to work his shirt off of him, intent on teaching the other alpha a lesson he wouldn’t soon forget.

  
  


************ 

 

When Chris came home a week later he found Peter looking smug in an armchair, sighing Chris considered turning back around in an effort to ignore whatever the wolf had planned.

“Come here.”

Sighing now that he had been caught, the alpha traipsed over to the wolf, was ceremoniously yanked down into the man's lap and given the filthiest kiss he’d had in quite a while. When they parted for breath Chris couldn’t help but smile.

“What was that about?”

The wolf preened. “I may have done something to help speed things along.”

Chris groaned, letting his head fall to the man’s shoulders. “Peter we talked about this, there’s nothing we can do to make him accept that he’s carrying our pups. It takes time.”

“I am aware.”

Chris pulled back to give the man a look. Peter huffed. “I don’t like it, but I’m aware.” Chris continued to give him a look. Glaring back Peter growled. “Christopher.” The wolf threatened.

Chris smirked. “What did you do that you think is going to speed things along then.” He waved a hand in the air as if waiting for something to fall from the sky. Peter rolled his eyes, urging the man to get back to his feet he rose behind Chris and lead him down the hall towards their bedroom.

“Peter.” Chris hissed under his breath. “What are you doing?!”

“Walking.” The wolf supplied evenly.

“Stiles-”

“Stiles is currently curled up under the kitchen sink.”

Chris stumbled as the wolf pulled him along his head jerking round to glance down the hallway in the opposite direction, he couldn’t see the kitchen from here of course but he still did it. “He is?”

“Mmmhmm.”

Shaking his head Chris muttered “I can’t wait for the real hormone issues to start up.”

Peter gave a bark of laughter to the man’s quip. “I was tempted to take a picture of him like that, he was asleep at the time when I found him.”

“Would be good blackmail.”

“Great minds think alike.” Peter sighed. “Alas he woke before I could get the camera and took a swipe at me, I left him to his own devices and instead focused on this.” He threw their bedroom door open to reveal...Their bedroom.

Chris snorted. “Wow I love what you’ve done with the place.”

Peter glared back at him. Chris smirked. “Peter what is this all about?” Rolling his eyes Peter grasped his mates wrist and tugged him along, past their bed and towards where the bathroom and closet were. They came to a stop right in front of the closet, Peter dropped Chris’s wrist and motioned towards it.

“It’s our closet.”

Peter groaned at the man’s lax statement. “Open the damn doors.”

Chris rolled his eyes at the wolf’s irritation, it wasn’t as if he was a mind reader. There was nothing in their clo-

“Is that a nest?”

“Yes.”

“Did he-”

“No.”

“Did you?”

“Well unless someone else broke into our house simply for the sole purpose of making our mate a nest then yes Christopher it was me.”

Chris glared at the sarcastic man, though he couldn’t stay mad for long as his eyes took in the sight of the nest his mate had made. Now that he was looking at it he could see that it wasn’t made by their Omega, Stiles would be more thorough in the nests construction, but Peter’s attempts to draw their mate into the nest might be just what they needed.

“Not bad.”

Peter had a look of pride on his face. “Hopefully this little trick will work.”

“Logically...Once he’s back to normal thinking he’s going to tear you a new one for making such a horrible nest.” 

Peter huffed. “Well if he would just accept that he’s carrying pups I wouldn’t have had to do this.” He waved his hand towards the closet.

“True. Most Omega’s put up a fuss though regardless of how long it takes their instincts to settle.” Chris couldn’t help but point out.

Peter leveraged an annoyed look at his mate. “Chris it’s been a month and a half since his heat. That is far more than putting up a fuss.”

Chris chuckled. “I have to agree with you there, Deaton keeps calling me for updates. He’s rather upset that it’s taken this long.” Chris sighed. “He’s becoming concerned.”

“About what?” Peter growled.

Chris shook his head. “That Stiles hasn’t settled...He said there’s a chance that Stiles-” He paused to take a breath to steady himself. His eyes never leaving the nest that Peter had built for their Omega. “That one or more of the pups he’s carrying could be stillborn already and that’s what’s pushing him to act like this.”

Peter swallowed the bile that climbed up his throat. “H-How do we tell?”

Chris shook his head. “We can’t know for sure until Stiles is checked out by Deaton, he said that so long as he’s eating and drinking we have nothing to worry about. He advised that we try and get a good look of his stomach, if we can see proof that the pups are growing then there’s less chance of something being wrong.”

“If the pup is stillborn he could get an infection.” Peter growled menacingly.

“It’s a risk, but there’s nothing we can do. Deaton said if he doesn’t come around within the next two weeks that we might have to tranq him so he can be checked out.”

Peter’s growl grew in ferocity. “He could lose the pups.”

Chris turned away from the nest Peter had built. “They might already be gone Peter, we don’t want to lose Stiles too.”

Peter’s snarl fell immediately, the very thought of losing their Omega made his heart beat faster. His palms sweaty and his breath come in harsh pants. Chris laid a hand on his shoulder “Stiles is fine, Deaton is sure that he’ll come around. Your little trick might be just what he needs.” The man tried to encourage his mate, knowing that the wolf's own instincts would be going haywire.

Peter glanced towards the nest in the closet, it seemed so inadequate now that he thought about it. The thought of tranquilizing his mate was horrid, but if it meant that Stiles was going to be alright he’d sign off on it right then and there. Chris leaned forward to give the wolf a kiss.

“Peter, he’s alright. You said yourself he’s in the kitchen camping out under the sink.” The wolf gave a slow nod. “He’ll be alright, we still have two weeks...If-If he doesn’t come around by then, we’ll figure it out.” Chris gave a look back into the closet, a wry smile coming to his face. “You do realize I need that shirt for my Friday meeting right?” He gestured towards the article of clothing that Peter had haphazardly thrown into the nest to make it smell like Chris, Peter’s own clothing was in there as well. 

The wolf smirked at him. “I thought about it.”

“And obviously didn’t care.” Chris groused.

“Not much no.”

Rolling his eyes Chris knelt down to snatch up his shirt before Stiles got a chance to get used to it, the last thing he wanted to try was to steal nesting materials from his mate. That would get him far worse than a bite or a kick to the balls. Getting back to his feet the Alpha dared to ask.

“So which one of us is going to wrangle him out of the kitchen so we can cook?”

They heads twisted to face one another. They stared quietly at each other a moment.

“Chinese?”

“Sounds good.”

 

********

 

Day after day Stiles showed no inclination of using the nest Peter had built, no sign that he was becoming self aware of carrying pups. He remained steadfastly feral towards his mates who had to keep a wide berth if they didn’t wish to upset the Omega as he prowled the expanse of their house. It put both of the Alpha’s on edge for more than one reason, the least of which was being kicked out of portions of their own house. Stiles was getting more and more agitated with each passing day and with each passing day they grew closer and closer towards Deaton’s deadline. It was looming over their heads the closer they got to it and no matter how much they pleaded with their mate (from afar) Stiles didn’t hear them. 

Peter had continued to stay in the bedroom or whatever room Stiles was currently held up in during the nights. His wolf form didn’t aggitate his mate nearly as much as his human persona. The Omega tended to glare at him for a time before ignoring him altogether. Peter was more than okay with that if it allowed him to watch over his mate. As much as they tried it was hard to get a good glimpse of the boys stomach, his instincts had him shying away from showing it. So there was no clear indication of it was beginning to show, growth meant the pups were alive. It was frustrating to not be able to settle themselves with that small piece of information, their mate stoutly refusing to bare his stomach to them.

Chris and Peter both glared at the phone on the table when it rang, they’d been avoiding this phone call all day. The man on the other side of the call was a persistent fucker as far as they were concerned.

“I still say we can change our number.”

“Peter.”

“I don’t see you answering it.”

Huffing Chris leaned forward and snatched up the phone, with a deep breath he answered. “Hello Deaton.”

Peter tilted his head to the side, idly watching his mate as he spoke with the Omega specialist. He couldn’t hear Deaton’s side of the conversation, but he didn’t need to. Chris could be read like a book if you knew him well enough. Peter knew him quite intimately so it was no hardship to read what was going on in the present phone call.

“You said we had until the fifteenth.” Chris frowned, rubbed his brow and made a noncommittal noise in his throat. “I realize that.”

Peter was scowling as he listened to Chris’s heart speed up. “No. No of course not.” Chris growled under his breath. “What else can we do? We don-No.” Chris slouched back against the couch, staring up at the ceiling as he listened to the doctor’s rantings. Peter continued to watch the situation, but now that he was leaning back staring straight up Peter was having a harder time reading his expression. Scents and sounds were a great help though. Chris’s heart beat had continued to climb, it had leveled out in the last few minutes although it was still at a elevated tempo to what was normal for his mate. The edgy tart scent of fear laced the man’s normal leather musk smell, tainting it as he continued to listen to Deaton. That plus the half of the conversation he could hear led Peter to believe that whatever was being said wasn’t good.

“Okay. Yes, that’ll work fine. Thank you.” Chris’s voice wasn’t sure, it warbled as he ended the call. Setting the phone on his thigh the Alpha twisted his head to stare at Peter. “Three days.”

“He gave us until the-”

“I know.”Peter growled. “He’s worried about Stiles.”

“Of course he is, we all are!”

Chris shook his head as he leaned forward to toss the phone onto the coffee table, leaning back once more he refused to look Peter in the eye. “Deaton says if we haven’t seen any visible proof and Stiles hasn’t come out of it by now...There-There are no viable pups.”

Peter’s whimper had Chris closing his eyes as if he could tune it out simply by blocking out the world itself. It didn’t work. Chris gave a small sob and soon found himself enveloped, wrapped around Peter as the two Alpha’s clung to each other.

“It’s going to destroy him.” Chris whispered into the man’s neck.

“Shh.”

“He’s going-”

“We will have...We can try again.” Peter’s voice was anything but sure. He knew as well as Chris that losing their first litter would be detrimental to Stiles wanting to try again. Their mate had been hesitant to begin with, fearing that he would be like his mother. Unable to have more than one pup or become sickly and miscarry. His fears appeared to be laced with more truth than either of them would have liked. 

Peter and Chris clung to each other for an indecipherable amount of time, neither wanting to be the one to let go first. Peter burrowed his face into Chris’s shoulder while Chris did his best to hide his own face in Peter’s neck. Neither were altogether achievable positions, yet they still tried. It was a while before the tears soaking each other’s shirts began to dry up, their eyes dry and sore from the amount they’d shed. Pulling reluctantly away from one another, neither Alpha dared to try and lighten the mood. There were no smiles or uplifting sarcasm this time, just silence. 

“Three days.” Peter croaked. “Then what?”

“It’s the first appointment he has available.” Chris’s voice was strained as he continued. “If-When we take him in there...Deaton will need to-The pups...” The man buried his head once more into Peter’s body. “He has to remove them.”

Peter let out another whimper, his hands wrapping around his mate’s body. The bite of his claws just shy of painful to Chris, he wasn’t about to complain. Whatever pain Peter’s claws might bring him was nothing compared to the pain they were facing now. The pain they would face when Deaton had to remove their pups from Stiles, the pain Stiles would go through at losing their pups. Chris would have let Peter strip the very skin from his body if it would prevent all of this, if it would bring their pups back. He didn’t voice such things, it would do neither of them any good. They both tensed when they heard a noise down the hallway, Stiles was moving about once more.

“S-Should we try to tell him?”

“No.” Peter whispered. “He won’t understand...Not really.”

“It’ll just upset him then.”

“More than likely.”

Chris gave a small nod into the wolf's body. “God how I hate this.”

“I know.” Peter couldn’t muster much more than the truth. “He’s going to think it was his fault.”

“It’s not.”

“Stiles won’t see it that way.”

Chris removed his head from Peter, staring bleary eyed at the wolf. “We can’t lose him too.”

“We won’t.” For once the wolf’s voice was firm. “We won’t lose him.”

Chris nodded. “We’ll have to watch him. He could hur-”

“He is not going to hurt himself Christopher, he has us and we are going to make sure that he is alright.” The wolf’s voice wasn’t nearly as stable as it had been, still his words were comforting in their own way. Chris gave a small smile. “We’re going to get through this right?”

Peter gave a nod, unwilling to lie to his mate outright. He wasn’t so sure how they were going to come through this, least of all how Stiles would do. The rest of the evening was spent in silence, the two Alpha’s wrapped around each other in an embrace that emulated their fear of losing something so dear to them. They couldn’t hold Stiles, so they held each other.

 

*********

 

Peter trudged through the front door, his day at work was only somewhat distracting from his present home life. His co-workers knew the moment he had walked in two days ago what was happening, no condolences were said. It was misplaced, there was nothing to be said to those who lost pups. There were no words that ate up the loss. They only asked how his mates were to which he had to reply that Chris was doing as well as could be expected and that Stiles was still ignorant of his condition. It was made all the crueler when they realized that his Omega wasn’t even aware that he’d lost their pups. It was quiet work day after that. No one dared to disturb him and although he was senior member of the staff, people went out of their way to reroute things to leave him in peace. Were he in a better place he might have thanked them, but he wasn’t so he didn’t.

Giving a sigh Peter hung up his coat, he was dreading what tomorrow morning would bring. He shuddered just thinking about it. He’d done his best to cast those thoughts aside, but it was hard to do so. Tomorrow Stiles would be brought to Deaton’s, be examined and prepped for surgery. Once the stillborn pups were removed Stiles would be left to recover in a small unit away from others where his hormones would slowly return to normal. Peter and Chris would stay with him, Deaton would be on call to explain what happened as soon as Stiles awoke to help explain to the Omega what had happened. Tomorrow was going to be hell.

Toeing off his shoes Peter ignored his mates presence, he couldn’t find it in himself to try and greet Christopher when they both knew what tomorrow was going to bring. He must have taken too long to even say a passing hello because Peter soon heard an aggravated sigh leave his mate.

“Peter.”

Looking up he gave the man a somber expression, he frowned when he saw the smirk on Chris’s face.

“What are you smiling about?” Peter snapped, his growl was only cut off by Chris rolling his eyes. The man twisted about and walked off, Unable to let this go. Peter stalked after the man, how dare he be alright. How dare he be happy, knowing that they’re pups were dead. That Stiles was about to go through something horrendous and they would be powerless to stop it. Peter raged at the idea that this man who he loved with every fiber of his being was ignorant to their suffering in this instance.

He caught up to Chris easily enough and made to slam the man into the nearest wall, to let out his frustrations onto the heartless bastard. He was prevented from doing so when after slamming Chris into a wall he found his chin jerked away from the man. He snarled as he fought the other Alpha’s hold only to blink. Blink again and then step away from Chris. Chris came to stand beside him, whispering into his ear.

“Come on.” He tugged the man’s wrist and lead him into the darkened room. The only light was from the windows, it bathed the bedroom in a mellow calm light that brought warmth and life into the room. The thing that had stilled Peter’s rage, had made him silent in an instant was sprawled out in the corner of the room.

“He wanted to be closer to the door I think.”

Peter gave a nod. Speechless as he took in the sight of Stiles stretched out lazily like a cat in sunlight, truthfully Stiles was stretched out in sunlight though he wasn’t a cat. The purring his mate was giving spoke of their similarities though, a smile stretched across his face as Peter slumped to the floor a few feet before the nest. Chris knelt down beside him, taking his hand into his own.

“I found him like this a few hours ago, I wasn’t sure if-If it really meant something. I called Deaton and he came over to double check. Stiles bit him.”

Peter gave a wet chuckle, ignoring the tears silently streaming down his cheeks. “He’s okay.”

Chris hummed. “He’s doing great.”

Peter stared, soaking up the vision of his Omega. Sprawled across a nest he had made himself, using a good chunk of the same materials Peter had for the closet one. Still this was a more traditional nest, one that had walls built up out of cloth to help corral the Omega. To make Stiles feel cocooned and safe from the outside world, it was meant as a place to bring his pups into the world. The Omega on show was laying on his back, snuggled into a scrap of cloth Peter recognized as Chris’s favorite slacks. He would have been laughing at that if it weren’t for the distracting sight of the prominent swell of his mates belly that was keeping him occupied.

“He’s sure...Deaton’s sure.”

Chris wrapped an arm around him. “I’d say so. Stiles bit him love.”

Peter shook his head. “That does-”

“He examined him Peter.”

“How?” His head whipped to the side, nearly cracking his head into Chris in the process. The Alpha smirked.

“A little foul play.” He grinned.

“Foul play?”

Chris hummed. “He played dirty, distracted Stiles a moment and then blindfolded him.”

Peter stared back at him in awe. “You got close enough to blindfold him.”

Chris raised his arm showing for the first time the white of his shirt sleeve which wasn’t so white anymore. “Deaton’s not the only one who got bit.”

Peter grinned, his eyes seeking out the sleek form of his Omega. “How many-”

“Too soon. He didn’t want to stress him out by keeping him under long enough to try and find out.”

Peter gave a hasty nod. “But they’re-”

“Healthy as can be. Deaton wants us to try and get him to eat more protein, said the pups are going to be taking a lot from him and he’ll need the energy.”

“Right. Okay.” Peter gave a nod. “I can stop by the grocery store tomorrow on my way home. Do we have enough for tonight? I can go r-”

“Peter.” Chris placed his hand over the wolf's mouth. “He’s fine. I gave him some chicken after Deaton left, he’s quite happy at the moment. Been sleeping for a while now, Deaton thinks he’ll come out of the lull in a few hours. At most a day now that he’s preening.”

Peter gave a breathy laugh. “He’s finally going to know.”

“Yeah.” Chris sighed into the side of his neck. “He’s going to be so excited.”

“He bit you.” Peter snickered only to grunt when he was hit.

“Really Peter.” Chris groused. “He bit you too.”

“And Deaton.” Peter smirked back at him. “Oh god is he going to be mortified.”

Chris smirked. “Be nice. He’s going to be confused enough, most Omega’s don’t spend nearly two months settling.”

“Well we always knew that Stiles didn’t play by the books.”

Chris snorted. “Tell me about it, Deaton want’s to use him as an example for his next lecture.” He drolled out. “I told him to be prepared for more teeth coming his way.”

Peter snickered. “Stiles or mine?”

Chris shrugged. “Teeth are teeth.”

The wolf shifted into his beta form causing Chris to roll his eyes. “Fine. Your teeth are worse.” Peter let his shift fade a smirk on his face. “To be fair, I’d bite anyone he told me too.”

“And a fair share that he wouldn’t tell you to.” Chris surmised. “I remember our honeymoon.”

Peter sighed. “That was a great honeymoon.”

“Up until you got into a fight, yes it was.”

Peter let out a snort. “Please that was merely a scuffle, hardly noticeable.” He blatantly ignored the glare he was receiving from Chris.

“You nearly got arrested and were only let go because Stiles was with us and in tears. The cops were so flustered by an Omega in tears that they let you go.”

Peter smirked. “I know.” The wolf winced when he was hit again. “Would you stop that.” He hissed.

They both turned to face Stiles when they heard/saw the boy shift. Stiles made a small noise before settling once more into his nest. Peter’s gaze settled onto the swell of his mates stomach.

“God is that sexy.”

Chris snorted. “I can make you jealous.”

Peter rolled his eyes. “Because you got bit?” He taunted.

Chris shook his head. “I touched him.”

Peter gave a seething look to Chris. “And our pups.” Peter growled only to cut off the noise when Stiles let out a small noise of discontent. Huffing Peter bared his teeth at Chris, the Alpha snorted. Grasping Peter’s hand he leaned forward with the wolf and gently laid it on Stiles supple form. Peter cast wary glances towards Stiles, wanting to make sure he wasn’t going to disturb his mate by encroaching upon his body. Stiles gave no indication to being aware of his presence and for that Peter was thankful. Peter held his breath without realizing it the moment his palm laid over the subtle swell of his mates belly. There were his pups, the proof of them at least. It would be a while before either of them would be able to feel them move under their mates flesh. Blinking Peter cast a look towards Chris and smirked.

“That’s amazing, but I have one better.” Chris arched a brow only to look on in surprise as Peter gently held himself over Stiles and laid his ear to the boys swell. He closed his eyes and listened carefully.

“Can you te-”

“Shh.”

Chris fell silent, his heart in his throat at the prospect of finding out how many pups Stiles was carrying. He held his breath, waiting for Peter to move away from their mate and tell him. Minutes ticked by, he was forced to release his breath and take a new one. Chris frowned as Peter continued to lay over Stiles prone form.

“Peter.”

“Hmm?”

“What are you doing? Can you hear-”

“Yes.”

Chris broke into a wide smile. “How many?”

Peter slowly retracted himself from Stiles form, laying a gently hand on the boys swollen stomach. He brought Chris’s own hand to lay on it and with a smirk said.

“You’ll have to wait until Deaton tells you.” Peter laughed when he was slugged. Chris’s growl echoing in the room as the wolf picked himself up from the floor. They froze when Stiles shifted, apprehensive looks were shared between them as they waited to see if Stiles would settle once more. Their Omega stretched before coiling back into his previous pose, his eyes coming open a hair. The Alpha’s swallowed nervously unsure how Stiles would react to their presence. Stiles blinked a few times, his lips peeling back to show his teeth a moment before they settled once more. Only the barest of a hiss had left the boy, spurning Chris into being daring when it appeared that Stiles wasn’t going to attack. He laid his palm gently onto his mates swell. Stiles hissed once more only for it to sputter out when Chris gently stroked the boys flesh. Seeing what Chris was doing Peter began to make the deep rumbling noise that settled Stiles any day of the week. The combination of their efforts saw their Omega snuffling once more into his nest, falling complacent under them. Peter and Chris shared a look, sighed and then pulled back to allow Stiles to rest.

“So...”

“Your an asshole.”

Peter hummed a wry grin on his face as he wrapped an arm around Chris pulling him in tightly despite the man’s false protests. “Chris.”

“What?” The man’s tone was sharper than normal, the wolfs earlier slight against him not forgiven.

Peter leaned over, licking the other shell of the Alpha’s ear before whispering. “I hear three heartbeats.”

“Stiles is having two pups!” Chris laughed in jubilation.

Peter pulled back long enough to glare at his mate. “No you idiot. Three.”

Chris turned to stare at him, Peter smirked. “Stiles heartbeat doesn’t count. I hear three pups.”

Chris’s smile broadened as he stared down at his lithe mates body. His hand sought out the proof of those pups once more, stroking his mates warm flesh.

“Three.”

“Yes.”

“Are they all strong?” Chris tilted his head towards him curiously.

“From what I can tell yes. Deaton will have a better picture of their health than I will love. I can only hear their heartbeats.”

“Still if their heartbeats are strong that’s good.”

“It is.” Peter kissed the side of Chris’s head. “Were going to be fathers.”

Chris smiled down at his mates stomach. “God is he going to be pissed when he’s further along.”

Peter hummed. “He’s going to threaten to castrate us.”

The two men let out a chuckle, camaraderie shared between them as they watched Stiles continue sleeping in his nest. Hopefully by that night they would get to tell Stiles the good news, though they figured it was rather hard for the Omega to miss the swell of his own stomach. Then again it was Stiles.

  
  



End file.
